The hurt in feelings
by MistyGirl18
Summary: If Lavi were to tell Lenalee how he felt for her, would she return his feelings? Would his friends support him? And more importantly, would he be able to hide his growing feelings from Bookman?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first ever fanfic. I've decided to give writing a try. And decided that this one will centre more around Lavi and Lenalee as a pairing because I think they'll make a cute couple and I'm sure I'm not the only one :p. This fanfiction is rated M for later in the fic. Updated version of: If only she knew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters **

**TITLE: The hurt in feelings**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Boooored!" The red haired teen exclaimed, "Can someone send me some Akuma to smack down please?"

"Lavi! Remember you're here to observe and take notes, now quit whining and focus!" Bookman scolded.

"Yer yer, no need to keep on at me panda, I know my duty"

"Quit calling me panda you delinquent!" Bookman growled, smacking Lavi round the back of his head.

"Ow that hurt" Lavi grumbled rubbing his head. He remained quiet, as he went back to watching the battle in front of them.

It was Exorcists vs level 1 akumas and the battle was going extremely well. There were a good few akumas attacking but they were no match for the 3 defending exorcists. Kanda, Allen and Lenalee were on the battlefield and making short work of the enemy. Lavi was itching to join in but with everything going so well Bookman had forbid him. He had said there was no need to get involved in such an easy fight, so all Lavi could do was sit and watch as his 'friends' had all the fun. Really it was just a minor inconvenience on their journey for locating an innocence in a small mountain town. Even so Lavi was finding it hard to hold his emotions in check as he watched akuma after akuma explode in defeat knowing he couldn't be part of it.

Kanda and Allen looked to be in competition with each other, though Kanda would rather die then admit Allen was in fact competition. Lavi watched as they argued with each but never let it distract them from the job at hand.

"Hey beansprout! That was my kill and you know it!" Kanda wore his usual scowl as he sliced though another Akuma, "How dare you get in my way!"

"Well if you were a little faster you could have had it" Allen shot back. He took out 3 akuma with one sweep of his arm, "Besides if I hadn't you'd be dead right now"

"Are you trying to say I'm incapable of watching my own back?!"

"Admit, I saved your life"

"Not a chance beansprout! Just stay out of my way before I kill you to!"

"Just a thank you will do"

Allen was met with a stoney glare. If looks could kill Kanda would have more than Allen dead at his feet. Lavi laughed at the thought, he'd definitely be one of them. Bookman glared at Lavi in response to the laugh.

"Sorry Gramps" Lavi laughed back nervously, but cut it short as Bookman glared harder at him. Bookman would be another person capable of killing with just a look.

As he turned around to continue watching the battle he noticed an akuma flying right for them. Lavi readied his hammer and was just about to activate his innocence to swat it out of the sky, when a flash of green whizzed by and the akuma exploded. Lenalee landed in front of him with a look of determined battle queen, her hair and uniform blowing gently in the wind.

"Beautiful" Lavi thought to himself dreamily.

"Are you both ok?" she asked with concern.

"Perfectly fine thank you" Bookman answered with a smile.

"What about you Lavi?" she looked quizzically at him, "Lavi? You there?"

She waved her hand in front of his face to grab his attention. Only then did he realise he was staring at her with his mouth agape, like a love struck puppy. He shook his head to snap himself out of his trance.

"Oh...uh...y...yeah" he cleared his throat, "I'm great can't complain, being saved by a gorgeous lady such as yourself is every mans dream after all" he grinned at her playfully.

"Stop being stupid" she blushed, "Would you say the same thing to Allen or Kanda if it were one of them saving your backside?"

"Well they are both good looking guys" Lavi laughed, "But sorry, their not my type. Now you on the other hand , are a true beauty and totally my type"

"Please don't tease me like that! You have no idea how it makes me feel" her blush deepened before she jumped straight back into battle to avoid further embarrassment.

Lavi couldn't help but tease her. Though to him it wasn't teasing as what he was telling her was the truth. Every time he saw her he got butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes they got so bad it made him feel sick. This occasion was no different, he wanted nothing more then to join her in battle and protect her. But his duty as a bookman prevented him from doing such things, all he could do was observe from a distance. It had been this way for him ever since the day he had first met her, when she had first introduced herself to him. The moment she'd shook his hand it had felt as though electric had shot through him. There hadn't been a day since then he hadn't thought about her. Damn, Kumui would have his arse for breakfast if he knew about the indecent thoughts Lavi had had of his little sister.

"Ok Stop Lavi! You don't want to he having thoughts like that, especially here. Your a bookman for goodness sake, control your emotions!" Lavi fought silently with his mind.

He watched his goddess dart around at lighting speed clearing up the remaining akuma with Allen and Kanda. Her dark boots leaving streaks of green in the sky behind her every movement.

"It's like some kind of exotic dance" He thought to himself, "Seriosly Lavi Stop! Your supposed to be watching the whole fight not just Lenalee!" he chided himself. He stole a quick glance at Bookman who hadn't seemed to notice his lack of concentration.

"Phew" Lavi sighed in relief. But his eye soon found it's way to focusing on the green haired girl yet again, "Beautiful" he thought once more, a stupid grin etched on his face. If only things were simpler in his life and he could tell her how he felt. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew, would shegreturn his feelings?

* * *

**Thank you for reading please forgive any mistakes I may have made and feel free to leave reviews with suggestions or improvements you think will help. Be nice please Haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! On request of a friend I've decided to add a second chapter. It's going to be a lot longer then the last as I have quite a few ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"How long till we arrive at the town where the suspected innocence is?" Allen groaned.

"Not long now, it's just through this pass" Bookman answered.

"We would have been there by now if you hadn't slowed me down in battle short stack" Kanda complained.

"For the last time! I saved your arse and you know it. Stupid Kanda"

"Say that again beansprout!"

Kanda was threatening Allen now with Mugen pointing at the white haired boys throat.

"Guy's come on, calm down the fights over an done with. Can we please just get to our destination with no more disturbances" Lenalee reasoned letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine" Kanda grunted. Sheathing Mugen, he marched off ahead of the group.

Nobody decided to go after him. They all knew it was better to leave him to himself when he was in one of his moods. Not that it was ever a rarity. They walked behind him at a fair pace, careful not to lose sight of him in case of trouble.

"So what's this towns name again?" Allen asked, "And what makes us think innocence is the culprit?"

"Sunken Valley, its named that way because its surrounded by a wall of cliffs belonging to the mountain range. It used to be the highest peak but over time it sank into what it is today and the town was built. Recently there's been many earthquakes and rock slides that the townspeople fear will destroy their town and injure, possibly kill many of them. That's not all however, the town has begun to sink again at a much more alarming rate, which leads us to believe innocence is involved" Bookman explained.

"Why aren't the people leaving then? Surely they value their lives more then their houses"

"Humans are stubborn things, I think it'll take something a little more serious for leaving to be even considered"

"Yeah I guess" Allen sighed, "I can't see it being very easy to find this innocence though. Not with all this surrounding area, and the possibility it could be under ground" Allen concluded.

"Indeed, but it is our duty to secure it as fast as possible hence why you've all been assigned to this mission. You can not let the Millennium Earl destroy another piece of innocence"

The pass they had been walking through became much wider and the cliffs finally fell away to a more open space. Immediately the town came into view and relief filed through them all. It was to late to investigate straight away and all were worn out from the journey, so it was decided their first priority was to find somewhere to stay. They eagerly picked up pace to close the distance between them and the town. It was at that moment Lenalee had noticed something odd. Lavi had been uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn for sometime now.

"How could it have took me so long to notice? I'm an idiot" she thought.

She slowed her pace until Lavi's footfalls had caught up and were matching her own.

"Hey Lavi, are you ok?" she asked with concern.

It was then that Lavi had become hyper aware of her presence next to him. He'd been quietly battling with his feelings for her and his job as a bookman since their battle with the akumas a while back. Her sweet scent and gentle voice had broke through his concentration bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" he blinked confused, his emerald eye fixing on her concerned face. He looked away as quick as she'd caught his eye. The butterflies he felt building in his stomach, he was sure he'd be sick if he didn't.

"Are you upset because you never got to fight with us?" she asked.

Straightening himself up, and mentally scolding himself for his feelings, he fixed his eye on her again and shot her a wide grin.

"Of course not. I'm used to sitting back and watching the action. I'm a bookman it's my job after all"

"But you seem upset Lavi. Please tell me what's wrong?"

She grabbed his hand and turned to face him, stopping him in his tracks. Her deep purple eyes were staring directly back into his, full of sadness and concern for him. He didn't like to see that in her. He always wanted to see her full of happiness and hope, not this pity for him. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and pour his love into her whilst reassuring her he was ok. The warmness of her hand in his was enough to distract him from those eyes however. It felt like it had shot red hot flames throughout his entire body. It felt good, amazing even, and he never wanted it to end.

"Would now be the perfect time for me to tell her how I feel?" he thought, "At least that way if she shoots me down I can move on from this mess and concentrate on my actual job"

"Lavi please tell me what's wrong? I hate to see a friend so upset"

There it was, the one word that made him feel as if his heart had been shoved in a vice and squeezed.

"Friend? How could I have been so stupid?" He mentally scolded himself, trying his hardest to keep the goofy grin he wore on his face in place, whilst inwardly he was crushed, "Of course she thinks of me as a friend. I could never be more anyways. Bookmans are not allowed relationships. Even if she had said yes we'd have to hide it and that would just make us both miserable. Bookman would make me leave with him if he found out. Her thinking of me as a friend is better than never seeing her again" he reasoned with himself. Out loud he replied to her cheerfully, "Believe me Lenalee, I'm perfectly fine. It's nice to have such a pretty lady so worried about me, but I assure you there is no need. I'm not going to let something as stupid as being left out upset me!"

He pulled his hand from hers and instead placed it on top of her head and patted it, noting how soft her hair felt on his palm. Dropping it to his side, he walked past her and continued after the others who hadn't noticed their brief exchange.

"I told you not to tease me like that!" Lenalee shouted after him with a blush on her cheeks. She ran to catch up with the group all the while wondering what could possibly be bothering the usually happy go lucky red haired teen. She wasn't going to let it lie. She knew he wasn't being honest with her, and one way or the other she was going to find out the truth.

* * *

Having five exorcists show up in town all at once was a subject many of the towns people were curious about. Many were fearful something bad was going to happen, but with a lot of reassurance from the exorcist group, they soon warmed to them. Just after arriving and before they could find somewhere to stay, an earthquake had hit. It didn't last very long but it was strong enough to topple one of the buildings. In fact the whole place was in disrepair, the constant shaking and falling rocks had left houses unable to be lived in, or badly damaged. People worked tirelessly to fix the place up but it was a losing battle.

"I feel so bad for them" Lenalee voiced quietly, "Peoples entire lifes work are getting destroyed so quickly"

"We'll make sure we figure this out, don't worry to much ok Lenalee?" Allen reassured her, giving the green haired girl a kind smile and a reassuring hand on her back. She returned with it a smile of her own agreement.

Lavi felt a pang of jealousy flare inside him, but before he had time to dwell on it Kanda spoke.

"If it turns out innocence isn't involved at all and it's just a natural phenomena, then we have no choice but to suggest these people leave this place or die. Then it's there choice to make"

"Stupid Kanda , can you not try to think positively for once?" Allen chided, "Lenalee is upset as it is without your negativity thrown in!"

"We're here to get a job done, not feel sorry for these people" Kanda glared at him.

"I hate to say it, but Kanda is right" Bookman broke in before another argument could break out, "It is not our decision to make for them, and we are far from capable of stopping a mountain from crumbling"

"I know" Lenalee sadly agreed. Again Lavi got the urge to comfort her in his arms.

"Look there's an inn over there. Let's see if they have any rooms available" Allen suggested.

The Inn keeper was surprised to see travellers in such a dangerous place, but word of the exorcists arrival had already reached his ears. The building was in fairly good repair so most rooms were taken by people who had been left homeless by the quakes. In the end they managed to book three rooms. Lenalee had her own room, Bookman would share with Lavi and much to the dismay of Allen and Kanda, they were to share the third room.

"You better not snore!" Kanda complained whilst they all sat and ate.

"Oh yeah? Well you better not snore either!" Allen shot back with an icy glare. Many empty dishes piling around him.

"Aw come on guys, can we all not just get along" Lavi laughed, "Come on Yu, abit of Male bonding might do you some good"

Lavi was immediately met with a death glare, Kandas hand wrapping around Mugens handle.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Yu! I will kill you where you sit!"

Lavi laughed harder which made Kanda angrier.

"Will you both stop it please. You're making a scene" Lenalee broke in embarrassed. She could see people staring at them.

"There all smiling, I think they are enjoying the distraction from recent events" Lavi noted, then took a look at Allen, "Or maybe they've never seen a bottomless pit like this one eating so much"

"The foods so good, I can't help it!" Allen shoved another mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

It proved to much, and he choked. It sent half the egg flying and it landed on Bookmans head. The others stared wide eyed while Allen apologetically tried to clean Bookman off. The built up tension got to much and Lavi burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell back off his chair, which caused Lenalee to break her composure and laugh. Kanda sat in silence wishing the ground would swallow him up and Allen was trying his hardest to hold himself together.

"Lavi, go to the room and calm down now! Bookman's do not lose composure and act as stupid as you just did" Bookman scolded him loudly. Displeasure and anger in his voice. Cutting off the laughter with a now awkward atmosphere.

"Uh Yeah ok" Lavi agreed after a brief silence. Lenalee noticed his smile vanish from his face for an instant before being immediately replaced with another, "Sent to my room by panda. I thought I was to to old to be grounded now?" Lavi laughed as he got up to leave, "Ow!" his parting gift from Bookman was a slap to the back of the head.

* * *

Silently lounging on his bed, Lavi stated up at the ceiling. It had been about and hour since he had been sent to his room. He'd arrived to the room somewhat angry and embarrassed with how Bookman had scolded him like that in front of the others. Especially Lenalee! He'd pulled his hair down and flung his exorcist jacket on a chair and then sprawled on his bed. But now after sometime he'd realised he was being childish and unbookmanly. His eyes were slowly beginning to close when he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly sat up, Bookman would just walk straight in if it were him.

"Who is it?" he shouted quizzically.

"Lenalee, can I come in please? I have a message from Bookman" her voice came back quietly.

Lenalee was at his door? He was going to be alone with her in a room. His heart began to pound hard. He couldn't be alone with her! If he were his whole feelings might pour out of him and he couldn't think of anything worse. He had no choice though, Bookman had sent her. He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ok you can do this Lavi, I've trained to have no feelings. I can do this" he motivated himself quietly, " then he called her in.

"C...come in"

The door slowly opened and Lenalee appeared with a bright smile for him. His breath caught in his throat and he choked a little. She was beautiful and that smile for him melted his heart even more.

"Hey, how are you feeling after what happened earlier?" she asked him timidly.

"As good as I always do. I'm used to Bookman's short temper. It really doesn't bother me" he lied standing up with smile.

"It's just..." Lenalee fiddled with her hands looking away from him. She knew if something really was bothering him, he wouldn't tell her. However she was going to try anyways. It was the kind of person she was.

"It's just?" Lavi coaxed quizzically. God she was so bloody cute when she acted all shy like that. Lavi had to fight back the urge to kiss her there and then.

"It's just that you haven't been yourself for most of the day and after Bookman scolded you earlier, I saw the hurt in your eye. I know you were angry, and all day you've been very quiet" Lenalee concluded focusing her eyes on him.

"Your just imagining things Lenalee. I'm fine, if I've seemed quiet, it's just because I've been thinking about what this innocence we're supposed to find could possibly be. Now, didn't you say you had a message from gramps?" he patted her head again playfully. To his surprise Lenalee swatted it away and stared directly at him.

"I told you not to tease me like that!" she loudly exclaimed, "I'm not an idiot Lavi. You can pretend to not have feelings as much as you want, but I know your not a robot! Please tell me what's bothering you!" she pleaded.

Lavi was taken aback. She had never raised her voice like this to him before. He didn't know why he did it, maybe it was seeing the determination on her face? Maybe it was her harshness with him? Though he was certain it was the concern for him, the fact she had showed she cared about him in someway that made him act the way he did. It had happened so fast, his feelings for her had boiled over.

"Fuck Bookman and his no attachment rules!" he'd thought before acting on pure instinct.

His face was now inches away from hers and he had her pinned between the wall and himself. His left hand flat on the wall beside her face. His right forearm pressed against the wall on the other side of her face.

"L...L...Lavi?" Lenalee stuttered.

"You're what's wrong with me" he purred into her ear.

Lenalee gasped. She couldn't believe what he had said. Surely he was only teasing her again right? If he was this was just plain cruelty. Though she hadn't given it much thought, she knew she had some sort of feelings for Lavi. With the order being as busy as it was, and her being posted out on missions, she hadn't had chance to sit and think about how she truelty felt. All she knew was everytime she saw him, or he smiled and joked, and especially when he teased her, she felt her heart pang everytime with a little desire for him. Right now however she felt like she was going to explode. Between her aching chest, the swarm of butterflies in her stomach and the feeling of Lavi's hot breaths on her neck, she was a mess of feelings.

"I love you Lenalee, and I always have from the moment I first saw you. I don't know why, but today it's all just got to much and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell you how I feel" he took in her scent as he pushed his face closer to her neck. She smelt amazing, he wanted to kiss every inch of her, but settled for gently rubbing the tip of his nose against her delicate skin.

His breaths on her neck felt good, his nose tickling her slightly, sending shivers down her spine. She needed to stop this before it went to far. They were caught in the moment and she knew they would both regret it. She hadn't even had chance to see if she felt the same way as him though she knew in some way she did. But to what extent?

"Lavi?" She regrettably placed her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed.

He moved slightly and they were face to face again, his warmth on her neck immediately began to fade. His emerald eye was now staring back into hers. A look of what she could only describe as fear of rejection, hinted slightly in his eye. She knew now that what he was saying, was the truth.

"I'm sorry Lavi but right now I don't know how I feel about you" she told him reluctantly but kindly, "Please can I have some time?"

"Erm... yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to pin you to the wall like that. It was just a joke, I didn't mean what I said. I can't believe you took me seriously!" Lavi laughed unconvincingly, moving away from her hastily.

"Lavi" Lenalee said gently, "I know that's not tr..."

"It was a joke! I was just teasing you again!" Lavi cut in harshly this time, "Maybe now you'll stop bugging me!"

Lenalee was shocked and a little hurt. She'd never seen him like this before. Should she say something else to try and disfuse the situation or just leave?

"Ah the message from Bookman!" She thought, "La.."

Before she could relay her message to him however, it was cut short. The ground had began shaking violently sending them both tumbling into a wall. Her landing in Lavi's arms and him hitting the wall with his back.

"Ouch" he complained, but struggled to his feet dragging Lenalee with him. "Stand in the door frame until the shaking stops!" he commanded her.

She did as she was told and made sure Lavi to was safely squeezed into the doorframe with her.

"We need to find Bookman!" Lenalee shouted, "I was supposed to tell you, he went to take a look at all the damage. We need to make sure he's ok out there!" She was about to leave the frame before being held back by a strong grip.

"Stay where you are! Gramps can look after himself. We'll go as soon as the earthquake stops, don't be an idiot and go out and get yourself killed unnecessarily!" Lavi warned.

Lenalee knew he was right, but that didn't stop the worrying. She hoped against hope that Bookman and the others were ok.

**And finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm hoping to update regularly as I decided I couldn't just leave it as a short fic. As always please ignore any mistakes I might not have noticed and leave reviews! Thank you all **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, here's the 3****rd**** chapter to my fic. It is long awaited by one of my friends I hope he enjoys is as much as the other two chapters and I also hope you enjoy it. This chapter is going to focus more on the friendships in the group so please be patient, there will be more romance** XD

* * *

Chapter 3:

Lavi and Lenalee had ran to the reception area of the inn they were staying at the moment the earthquake had stopped. The room was filled with panicked, shaken people with the inn keeper rushing around them all checking on them and offering water. Allen and Kanda arrived just behind the other two and were relieved to see they were ok.

"Thank goodness, you two are ok" Lenalee sighed with relief.

"Same to you" Allen agreed and Kanda nodded, "Erm... well nearly. Lavi your forehead is bleeding"

"Huh?" Lavi touched his forehead and when he pulled his fingers away they had blood on them, "Oh right, I guess I am. It must have happened when I hit that wall"

"Let me see Lavi!" Lenalee demanded, her concern taking over, "It might be deep. We may need to stitch it"

"I'm telling you I'm fine. Leave it!" he replied coldly.

Never the less she reached out to check the cut on his forehead but before she could touch him, he dodged away quickly, exasperated. She was left stunned and the hurt she had felt earlier resurfaced. Allen had noticed the coldness that Lavi had towards the green haired girl. Normally he would have let her check, or at least let her down nicely. Maybe it was because of the situation, they had bigger things to worry about right now. But Allen knew there was more to it than that. He glanced at Kanda and could see he to was a little perplexed by Lavi's actions.

"Where's Bookman?" Allen suddenly realised, "Has he not come back?"

"No not yet" Lenalee recovered slightly, "Me and Lavi were just going out to find him before we bumped into you guys"

"Ok we'll help" Allen suggested following the group outside.

The scene that met their eyes was full of disaster. It had been a pretty powerful quake, but it wasn't much different from the first one they'd been caught in. However there was newly fallen buildings, and cracks had appeared in the ground. A few fires had broken out, probably from fallen candles and worry ridden people wandered the streets searching for loved ones or people in need.

"This is worse then some akuma attacks I've seen" Lenalee noted, holding back tears.

"Why didn't these people leave when they realised it was only getting worse?" Allen commented, he angrily squeezed his hands into fists.

"We haven't got time to think about that now, we need to find Bookman" Lavi cut in, readying his hammer to shoot off in search of his mentor.

"Wait! We'll do better if we search in groups" Allen stopped him, "You and Lenalee can be one gro..."

"No you can come with me, and Lenalee can go with Kanda" Lavi cut him off, "We can't be having you and Kanda killing each other when we have a job to do!"

"Ok fair point" Allen agreed a little reluctantly, then to himself thought, "We've worked together successfully before. If you just want to avoid Lenalee for some reason, just say"

Lenalee was more than a little hurt by now. She knew Lavi was avoiding her, and she had no idea how to fix it. Maybe after he'd had time to think things over he'd go back to his old self. She wished she hadn't pushed him to confess to her earlier and left him alone like he'd asked, but it was to late for that now. She'd have to think about how she felt later as right now she didn't have time to dwell on it, they needed to find Bookman and help the people in the town if they could.

"Fine, Allen and Lavi can go left and me and Kanda will go right" Lenalee ordered, marching in her chosen direction without giving Lavi a second glance. He maybe pissed at her but there was no need for the rudeness he'd just shown. Kanda sighed but followed behind her without complaint.

Allen looked at Lavi who was staring in the direction Lenalee had just left. He saw a longing in the red haired teens eye that could only mean one thing.

"No way! Lavi has a crush on Lenalee!" he thought, realisation finally hitting him.

"Hey Allen, are you coming?" Lavi interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh yeah, let's go" he grabbed onto Lavi's hammer before being pummelled through the sky in search of Bookman.

* * *

Walking through town, Lenalee got more of an idea of the destruction the earthquake had caused. House's had been flattened. Boulders from the nearby cliff edges had fallen or rolled into the streets. People were rushing around either trying to put out fires or rescue other towns people

"I really hope no ones been seriously hurt" Lenalee voiced, "We should help them"

"What you do in your spare time is up to you, but right now we need to find someone ourselves. I know it's not ideal for you, but these people chose to stay here so they obviously know the consequences" Kanda answered, "Besides it looks like they all ready have everything in hand"

"That won't make me stop worrying"

"I never thought it would. You can help them once we find Bookman and the innocence, if it exists"

"I hope it is innocence causing this. Then at least once we have it the earthquakes will stop" Lenalee said hopefully. Kanda nodded in agreement.

"We should check the pass we came through. Bookman might be there checking to see if this place has sank anymore"

"Good idea!" Lenalee exclaimed, "If he's not we can at least check instead. It'll give us a better understanding of what we're dealing with"

They ran through town to get there quicker. There was a lot more damage then there had been before they first arrived. They wondered if there was really any point in rebuilding the town at all, it was a losing battle. Once they arrived at the pass, they stopped in shock.

"How the hell are we meant to get out of here?" Kanda shouted out in anger.

The pass had risen or rather, the town had sank at least 10 feet and a giant boulder from the cliffs had dropped down and blocked off the entrance. When they had first arrived at the town the townspeople had carved steps into the cliffs edge. The inn keeper had explained to them when they had checked in that after a new day of quakes , the townsfolk would maintain the steps and add any new needed ones to make up for how far the place had sunk that day. It was tedious work but it needed doing if they were to maintain trade and other expeditions. Right now however there was no way any of that could happen unless they figured out a way to move the boulder.

"Kanda, what if Bookman was struck by that boulder?" Lenalee worried, covering her mouth with her hand in despair.

"I'm sure that's not the case, the old man isn't stupid enough to let a rock hit him. I'm almost certain he's not here"

"We should go check just in case"

"Fine, but let's be quick. We could use this time to search somewhere else"

Lenalee activated her dark boots and together with Kanda, they jumped up to where they could climb the steps safely. Once at the top, they were face to face with the blocked entrance.

"See I told you he wasn't here" Kanda sighed.

"It didn't hurt to look" Lenalee defended, "Besides, I think I can break this thing with my dark boots"

"Go ahead, maybe you can picture a certain red heads face why you do it" Kanda joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please, it's not hard to see that your pissed at him. And he seemed to be off with you to"p

"Are you really even interested or just making conversation? Because neither suits your personality" Lenalee raised her eyebrow at him as she sized up the boulder.

"And you normally tell me things even if I don't want you to, so I thought I'd save you the trouble of moaning to me later" Kanda smirked.

"Yeah well this time is different" Lenalee took a few steps back to get a run up for a good kick.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Kanda narrowed his eyes looking ready for a fight.

"Of course not, Lavi would never do anything to deliberately hurt someone. It's just complicated"

"Well you know where I am if you want to talk" Kanda finished, "Now don't hurt yourself"

"Thanks Kanda" Lenalee smiled. She took a running jump after activating her innocence again and struck the boulder with her foot. It shattered into pieces and Lenalee landed smoothly with a satisfied smile.

"Good job" Kanda praised, "But I could have done better"

"Didn't see you offer"

The dust began to settle and they were both relieved to see that Kanda had been right and Bookman was nowhere in sight. However as they began to walk away, something made the pair turn back around and look into the pass they had just cleared.

"Shit!" Kanda growled, readying Mugen and taking a fighters stance.

What they had noticed was a huge number of akuma heading their way, and fast!

"No we can't fight!" Lenalee shouted, "We need to warn the others. There's to many to fight on our own! If any get by us, then no one will be prepared!"

"Speak for yourself!" Kanda protested, "I'll hold them off, you go warn Lavi and Allen"

"I don't think so! I'm not leaving you here alone to get hurt or die!" she grabbed onto Kanda's collar and much to his surprise, she shot off with him in the direction of the town using her boots speed.

"Idiot! You know it'll take more than these puny things to kill me!" he choked out.

"I don't care, I'm not risking it!" she argued back, dragging an undignified Kanda behind her like a rag doll.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Lavi and Allen were silently searching for Bookman as Lavi constantly extended his hammer to look over the town. Allen had wanted to talk, but Lavi was lost in a world of his own barely paying attention to anything around them.

"Erm Lavi? Do you remember that we're supposed to be looking for Bookman?" Allen broke the silence.

"Of course" Lavi answered quietly, "I'm more switched on then I look you know" he half heartedly smiled.

"So... What happened between you and Lenalee?" Allen took a shot and asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Ah look down there , there's a massive hole in the middle of town. Let's go investigate!" Lavi avoided the question far to enthusiastically. They landed near the said hole and Lavi put his hammer away.

"Come on Lavi, I know you have a crush on Lenalee. There is no point in denying it" Allen continued and turned to face the red haired teen.

"What? Don't be stupid. I'm not allowed attachments so a crush is impossible" Lavi laughed and a sharp pain shot through his head. He ignored it as Allen sent another accusation his way.

"I saw the way you looked at her when she left. You can try to deny your feelings all you want, but your still human"

"I don't have feelings for Lenalee. Your just making a mountain out of a molehill"

"Look I promise I won't say anything to Bookman. But maybe you should just tell her how you feel. There's no need to cause unneeded friction between you two"

"I already did" Lavi confessed out loud with a sigh. Once he'd realised what he'd done he was about to deny it again but gave in instead, "She didn't return my feelings"

"Did she actually say she didn't?" Allen asked, surprised he'd managed to get the usually unbreakable Lavi to confess.

"Not in so many words but I got the gist of it" Lavi admitted, "Just promise me you won't tell gramps ok?"

"I already did but again, I promise. I think you should talk to Lenalee again though. As for Bookman, I think you should try telling him as well"

"Not going to happen, he'll make me leave and I can't let that happen!" Lavi protested sharply.

Allen was going to try and convince him until he saw Lavi was clutching his head with a look of pain on his face.

"Man my head hurts" he complained, slightly swaying on the spot. He righted himself before he could topple over the edge of the hole which he then turned his attention. He changed the conversation topic with Allen abruptly, "How deep do you think this thing goes?" he asked cheerily.

Allen sighed in defeat, his curiosity now replaced with concern. He walked over to where Lavi was stood and called for his attention.

"Hey Lavi?"

No answer, Lavi continued to stare into the dark pit so Allen tried again, concern rising.

"Lavi can you hear me?" He forcibly turned the bookman apprentice to face him, he immediately saw he was in a daze and started clicking his fingers near Lavi's ears, "Hey Lavi snap out of it!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Allen, did you say something?" he looked slightly pale and the cut on his forehead was still bleeding.

"How many fingers am I holding up Lavi?" Allen held 3 fingers in front of his face.

"3, I'm not blind you know" Lavi replied sarcastically.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, what's got into you Allen?"

"Does your head still hurt? Do you feel nauseous? Tired? Dizzy? Answer me truthfully Lavi" Allen demanded.

Lavi could see Allen wasn't playing around and in truth he was feeling all of those things. He was finding it hard to even remember what they were supposed to be looking for and Allen's constant questioning was just confusing him further.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, fighting to hold back the pain building in his head, "What are we doing here anyways?"

Allen's concern grew and he forcibly moved Lavi further away from the hole to prevent him from falling in. He was about to march him back to the inn but before he could move the ground began to shake again.

"Damn I haven't got time for this!" He complained loudly. He quickly looked around for shelter from falling stones and settled for a nearby shop front. It wasn't the safest option but it was the only thing that looked stable enough. He struggled to keep his footing in the quake as well as helping a disorientated Lavi, but he somehow made it.

"Don't move from this spot Lavi!" Allen commanded.

"I'm fine stop worrying so much" Lavi's speech was a little slurred, "What's all that noise?"

"It's an earthquake Lavi, of course its noisy!"

"No not that. I can hear shouting"

Allen rolled his eyes. Of course there was shouting, people were panicking all around them. He really needed to get Lavi checked over and quick.

"Lavi! Allen! Where are you?"

"Hey short stack! Get your arse into gear there's akuma coming this way!"

Allen definitely heard the shouting this time. He was surprised Lavi had heard it before he had with the state he was in. More importantly akuma were coming, this is the last thing they needed right now.

"Lenalee! Kanda! We're over here" he left the safety of the shop front and ran into the town square waving his arms to get there attention.

They soon noticed him and headed his way. The quake stopped at that moment and they almost collided with each other at the suddeness. Lenalee explained what they had seen and that they had moved everyone they had come across off the streets.

"Let's go! Explanations can wait!" Kanda shouted, he was beginning to get impatient now, "The akuma are already hear look!"

Sure enough Akuma were beginning to appear above buildings and on the street. Kanda engaged with them as soon as he finished warning the others. They followed suit, activating their innocence whilst jumping into battle. They were only level 1 akuma, but the sheer number of them was enough to make it a bit more of a challenging fight. Kanda slashed through them as if they were air. Allen swatted them like flies and Lenalee jumped from one to the other destroying them as she went. The more they seemed to defeat, the more that appeared to replace them. The exorcists were beginning to get tired.

"I've got to help them" Lavi thought, as he dragged himself out into the open. His head was becoming hazy and he was struggling to stay awake, "Innocence activate!"

Allen had seen Lavi stumble into the fight, and could see that he was struggling as he smashed a few akuma. His balance was off and he had very nearly hit Kanda at one point.

"What's your problem Lavi? You nearly hit me!" Kanda shouted out in rage.

"It's not his fault, though I did tell him to stay hidden" Allen defended, "I think he has concussion. He's been showing most of the symptoms"

"How did that happen?" Lenalee asked out of concern, kicking another akuma and destroying it.

"Lavi no!" Allen cried out as he watched the red head raise his hammer above his head.

"Fire stamp!" Lavi called out.

"Move you two, he's going to end up killing us" Kanda dragged Allen and Lenalee out of the way just as Lavi's hammer slammed to the floor.

A snake made of fire shot out and destroyed a great number of the akumas in the vicinity. It had narrowly missed hitting his friends. Lavi fell to the ground unconscious, the last exertion proving to much for him. A lone Akuma noticed this and aimed for the fallen exorcist. The others watched on is dismay, there was no way they could reach it before it fired.

"Lavi no!" Lenalee screamed out in desperation, her body moving out of instinct. Allen and Kanda were not fast enough to grab her before she shot towards Lavi ready to grab him out of the way, but at the same time the akuma fired.

There was a blast of smoke and for a moment Allen and Kanda couldn't see a thing. They watched with bated breath as it began to clear. There stood Bookman and a destroyed akuma at his feet filled with needles. Lenalee was kneeling behind him cradling Lavi's head in her arms, tears of relief streaming down her face.

"What's this foolish apprentice of mine done now?" Bookman demanded.

* * *

**I will be putting more LenaLavi in the next chapter, this one was more to build up relationships amongst the group for this fic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and for can forgive for any spelling and grammar mistakes **** Please feel free to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forth instalment time. Another long awaited chapter for my friend. I hope your wait was worth it Haha. I'm not sure how many more chapter's I'll be able to add, but I will keep you all updated. This chapter contains some suggestive scenes so read on at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was quiet when Lavi began to stir. He groggily opened his eyes a crack and was met with black. He slowly blinked a few times to clear his vision but his sight remained dark. He began to panic until he spotted an orange glow in his peripheral vision. Turning his head towards it, he saw it was a dimly lit lamp. He soon realised he was laying in a bed back in the room at the inn. Searching the room, he tried to remember how he got here when his eye fell on someone else in the room with him. They were sitting in a chair close by his bed slightly hunched over as if asleep. Focusing his vision a bit more, he soon recognised who it was. Lenalee looked peaceful as she quietly slept, unknowing that her patient was now watching her. She had a bowl of water and a cloth sat at her feet and bandages scattered the floor around her. They must have dropped when she had fell into slumber. Lavi slowly lifted his hand to his head, he noted how his body felt heavy and stiff from lack of use. He touched where he had cut his head open and noticed it was now bandaged, however it still hurt to touch.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed loudly, he had pressed on it a little pto hard and jerked up knocking a glass of water that had been on his bedside table, onto the floor.

Lenalee woke with a start. She looked straight in Lavi's direction and was surprised to see him staring back at her.

"Your awake" she gasped. Relief flooding her features.

"So are you" he tried to joke back, but as he tried to laugh a sharp pain shot through his scalp. It quickly died away but the pain had still been bad enough that Lenalee had noticed his discomfort.

"You need to lie back down" she demanded, "But first you can drink some water"

She rushed over to his bedside table and poured him a fresh glass from a jug. She brought the glass to Lavi and told him to sip it slowly to prevent him being sick. He did as he was told and at that moment he finally realised how thirsty he actually was and had to resist gulping it down.

"How long was I out for?" he asked, finishing his water.

"You've been out since the night before last" she answered, filling his water glass back up.

"What?" he gaped, sitting upright and quickly regretting it as the room span a little, "That long?"

"Well it's 2am now and you've been out since 9pm the day before yesterday, so just call it a day if you want. Now lie back down!" she demanded. He obliged.

"Did you find gramps?"

"Bookman showed up just after you collapsed. He came back just as I tried to save you from an akuma that had shot at you. If it weren't for him we'd both be dead" Lenalee admitted.

"You put yourself in danger to try and save my stupid arse? Why would you do that?"

"I've already had the lecture off the others, I don't need it from you. I'd have done the same for any of you, so don't go thinking your special" she pointed out jokingly, "I can't sit back and watch someone I care about get hurt or killed and not try to do anything about it"

"I'd never of forgiven myself if something had happened to you" regret was etched in his voice.

"Well you don't have to. I'm fine" she reassured him gently.

There was a brief pause between them.

"Where had gramps been?" Lavi finally asked.

"He found the innocence in that hole you and Allen were near when me and Kanda found you both"

"Wow really? So have the earthquakes stopped?"

"Not quite. They've weakened slightly and theres fewer of them. But he hasn't removed it from the hole yet, only uncovered it. Every time someone gets close to it, there's an earthquake so we're trying to think of the best action to take"

"So is that why there was earthquakes to begin with? People were getting to close?"

"Turns out that the town were building a new well and when they had started digging in that spot, the earthquakes started"

"So I take it that's when the old man figured out the innocence was down the well"

"Yeah, though according to the towns people they never dug as deep as that hole goes. The innocence must have sank that as well as this whole place"

"So it's trying to protect itself?"

"That's the conclusion, I just hope they figure out how to move it soon"

"So is Allen, Kanda and gramps there now?"

"Kanda is on watch for more akuma, and Allen is with Bookman at the site of the innocence keeping the site secure. No townspeople are allowed near it, so that's why we're having less earthquakes"

"Ah I see" Lavi finished quietly.

There was another brief pause as Lavi took in what Lenalee had said.

"So who's shift is it to watch me after you then?" he finally asked.

"It's just been me" Lenalee smiled shyly, "I was really worried about you so I said I'd look after you and wouldn't let the others. There not happy about it but since it's my fault your in this condition, I feel responsible for nursing you back to health. It was me that you stopped from hitting the wall by using yourself as a shield after all"

Lavi felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach building up again. Maybe he was reading to much into it. In fact he was certain he was, but he was so happy that she cared enough for him that she'd been watching over him since he had collapsed.

"I did it because I couldn't see you get hurt either. So it wasn't your fault at all. I just wanted to play the hero" he joked, "Thank you for looking after me though, and for patching me up. Though you really shouldn't have been sleeping in that chair. You'll end up giving yourself a bad back. You'll be walking like gramps" he laughed.

"I was to worried to sleep last night. I felt that if I stopped watching you, something bad would happen. I'd just finished changing the dressing on your wound and I guess sleep caught up with me. I didn't realise I was that tired until I sat down. That must have been when I fell asleep" she laughed slightly.

Lavi smiled back at her.

"Sorry I was mean to you before we split into groups" he apologised.

"Its ok, I was no better. We were both a little childish" Lenalee accepted.

"I can't let Bookman pick up on how I feel for you and I didn't really take the rejection well" he admitted.

"Oh so you were telling me the truth then?" Lenalee raised her eyebrow playfully.

"Of course" Lavi grinned, "Though I understand that you can't return my feelings. And to be honest I need to bury mine. It's not fair for me to push my feelings onto you and expect you to accept them. Besides even if you did, It would be selfish of me to force you to hide a relationship. Allen said I should just be completely honest with you, so there it is" he sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh I see..." Lenalee trailed off quietly a little disappointed without knowing exactly why, "So you told Allen?"

"Actually he figured it out himself. I think Kanda knows to"

"So maybe Bookman knows?" Lenalee added.

"What? No he can't" Lavi shot up in a panic, pain shooting through his head again.

"Don't worry, I was joking. If he knew, he'd hardly leave me alone with you" Lenalee reasoned getting up, "Now lie down, you haven't recovered yet!"

She gently applied the force necessary to get him to lay back down. As she did this his elbows which he'd been leaning on, gave way beneath him. This caused him to fall flat on the bed and Lenalee to land on top of him. They were face to face staring at each other in shock and embarrassment, both faces a little red. Neither made any motion to move though.

Lenalee was particularly flustered. She had never been in a situation like this before. She was to stunned to move and she could tell Lavi was the same. Her heart beat so hard in her chest, she was sure he could feel it. She knew she should get off him, but feeling his warm sturdy body under hers kept her rooted to the spot. Somehow it felt right and she knew in that moment that she did in fact have strong feelings for him. She'd figured it out finally. As she'd watched him sleep whilst looking after him, worry keeping her awake. The moment she thought he was about to die at the hands of an akuma felt like her heart would break in two. She knew now that she loved him and had done for awhile now. How could it have took something as silly as this for her to realise. Maybe she should take this moment to tell him, after all, things couldn't get anymore awkward between them. She was about to climb off him, uttering apologies as she moved. However Lavi stopped her.

"Your so beautiful Lenalee" he whispered. He brushed his fingers through her green hair gently.

"Th...th... thank you" she stuttered out. Her blush deepening, "Is this really the time to be saying things like that?" she thought to herself.

Before she had time to think about it Lavi brought her face closer to his and gently brushed his lips against hers. Surprise shot through her entire body as she registered what he had just done. She was even more surprised by the fact she had seen it coming but never tried to fight it. Looking into Lavi's serious face in that moment, all she wanted to do was kiss him again. This time it was him that was taken by surprise as she pressed her lips to his. The awkwardness of it soon turned into bliss as the kiss deepened. Soon they were lost in exchanges of kiss after kiss each as passionate as the last. The build up got to much for Lavi and he pulled Lenalee closer to him, holding her to him with his arms. He flipped her over so that she was underneath him. The shock of it causing a brief pause between them. As Lenalee gazed up at him shyly, she saw a look in his eye she had never seen before. Gone was the usually mischievous glint she had come to know, all she could see now was desire for her. It was in that brief moment that she knew he was telling her without words that if she wanted to stop what was inevitably going to happen, she could. Instead she pulled his face back to hers and kissed him harder then she had before, her arms over lapping at the back of his neck refusing to let him pull away. He took it as a welcoming gesture and bit her lip causing her to gasp out enabling him to push his tongue into her mouth. The alien feeling was unexpected, but she found her own tongue beginning to entangle with his. Lavi groaned and pulled her closer to him, he moved his hand down to her hip before slowly trailing it to her thigh. This sent a pleasant shiver up Lenalee's back. He began to lift her skirt moving his hand gently round to where her legs met, and she gladly let him. It was in that moment there was a knock at the door and the handle slowly began to turn.

Lenalee had never moved so fast in her entire life, she thought she had even put the power of her dark boots to shame. She had pushed Lavi off her and almost fell off the bed as she leapt away from it. She stood up combing through her hair and straightening her uniform as she glanced at Lavi breathless. He was also breathless and somewhat stunned at Lenalee's speed, but had somehow managed to lay back under the covers just as the door began to open. It was Allen that entered.

"Hey Lenalee, forgive the hour but I thought I'd come see how you were doing and if you needed anything? he asked quietly before looking in Lavi's direction, "Oh your awake! How are you feeling? You scared us all to death when you collapsed you know!"

"N.." Lavi cleared his throat, "Not to bad, just a slight headache" he managed a smile, "Sorry for worrying you all, I should have just stayed hidden like you told me to"

Allen noticed the awkward atmosphere of the room and looked at the two exorcists In turn. He saw that they were both a bit flustered and could barely look him in the eye. Lenalee was pretending to fiddle with the water jug and Lavi stared at a wall.

"Have you two still not made up?" Allen asked exasperated, misreading the situation completely unaware of what he'd nearly walked in on, "Come on Lavi , she's done nothing but take care of you and neglect herself. The least you could do is thank her"

"No no, there's no need" Lenalee protested, "We're perfectly fine, we made up don't worry about it!"

"Yeah, I took your advice and told her how I really felt that's all" Lavi added faking a laugh, "She's still recovering that's all"

Allen stared at them both thoughtfully. He knew there was more to it then what they were saying but before he could ask Lavi's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess not eating for a full day does that to you" Lavi joked a little embarrassed.

"Right, Allen you go get him some food and make sure he doesn't move from his bed. I'm going to go get some fresh air" Lenalee commanded before hastily leaving the room.

A stunned Allen stared after her before turning to Lavi.

"I take it she took the news well then?" he asked a little to sarcastically.

* * *

Lenalee wandered through town in a daze. It was quiet with only a few people scattered about, salvaging what they could from recent wreckages, the late hour meaning most people were in bed. It was true the intensity and number of earthquakes had gone down, but even the small quakes still toppled the already weakened buildings. She wasn't thinking about the destruction around her though, all she could think about was what had just happened between her and Lavi. Had Allen not walked in, how far would they have gone? She hadn't even told him how she felt yet and had already gotten carried away with him. She needed to speak to someone, anyone, to find out what she should do. As if fate itself had read her mind she looked up to find herself at the town entrance.

"That's it!" she thought, "Kanda's around here somewhere"

She wandered closer to where she thought she would find him and finally spotted him sitting on a rock. He was staring up to the top of the concrete stairs, on guard for anymore sudden akuma attacks. Lenalee slowly walked closer. She stared at the ground wondering what she was willing to actually tell him. She couldn't run and hide now, he would already know she was there. He had a keen sense of his surroundings, in fact as she looked back up, he was already looking right at her.

"Hey Kanda!" she called to him as cheerily as she could muster, "Just thought I'd come see if you needed anything"

"No thanks, I'm fine" he answered dryly, turning his attention back to the stairs, "I take it Lavi is awake?"

"Yeah, he seems ok now. I've left Allen with him so I could get some air"

"Well get it somewhere else"

"Typical Kanda" Lenalee thought. Nether the less she went and sat down on the rock next to him, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on top.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked coldly.

Lenalee answered with only a loud sigh. Kanda got a little irritated.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing?"

"Oh stop with the macho act Kanda, I'm only sitting beside you. I thought you could use some company that's all" Lenalee shoved him with her shoulder.

"Hey stop that!" Kanda shot back then took a deep breath, "What's wrong Lena?"

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" she laughed a bit to enthusiastically. All she earned was a raised eyebrow from him.

"I've known you since we were kids. I know when somethings bothering you so just spit it out so I can get my peace back" he concluded.

"It's complicated" she mumbled.

"Since when do I care about complicated? Just spit it out!"

Lenalee smiled a little. Kanda may sound like he's harsh at most times but truth was, it was also his way of covering up how much he cared.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" he scolded.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"Just what?" Kanda cut her off.

"Never mind" she laughed a little.

They settled into a comfortable silence. Lenalee watched the night sky above.

"So this thing that's bothering you" Kanda started, "Is it to do with Lavi?"

"How did you know?" Lenalee asked a little perplexed.

"Because its the same thing that was bothering you a day ago"

"Oh right..." Well that explained it. Lenalee continued, "You said you'd be there when I'm ready to talk about it"

"I'm all ears"

Where should she begin. She'd confided in Kanda a lot before but never about anything as embarrassing as this. In the end she settled for the beginning.

"Well the day you thought me a Lavi were fighting, we were in away. It had nothing to do with him hurting me or anything, Not physically anyways, before you go give him another concussion" she added when she saw Kanda narrow his eyes at the word fight, "That day, he told me that he had feelings for me. I told him I didn't know how I felt because after all I've never really thought about it. Anyways he then played off what he said as a joke and when I asked if that was the truth he snapped at me, that's how we ended up having that little falling out. But when I saw him collapse and that akuma nearly shoot him, my heart almost exploded. I know it would have been the same if it had been any of you guys but with Lavi there was something else there. Almost like regret. As I cared for him after, I began to realise I do have feelings for him, in fact I'm pretty sure its love to. When he woke up, he told me that his love was unfair on me because we'd have to hide it. Bookman would make him leave if he found out. When he said that my heart shattered"

She paused and glanced at Kanda who was sat listening to her every word in silence. Plucking up her courage, she continued with the next part.

"He kissed me, it was my first kiss to" she sighed into her knees, "I kissed him back, we would have gone all the way if Allen hadn't of walked in and interrupted us. I couldn't get out of that room quick enough, hence why I've found myself here. I needed someone to talk to, I'm just so confused" she hid her face to hide her embarrassment. Waiting for the wrath of Kanda to befall upon her for being so stupid. Instead he remained silent awhile longer before speaking.

"So Bookman junior is breaking the old man's rule eh?" He asked calmly, "Listen Lenalee, your not confused. Sounds to me like you know exactly how you feel your just scared of them feelings. Have you told Lavi how you feel?"

"No I haven't" she admitted, "I got to caught up in the moment"

"You need to tell him. In the very least it will help clear your head and the air around you two. You know he feels the same about you, so why hide it? Screw Bookmans rules, as long as your happy, I don't see why you cant be together"

"Your right, I'm just being an idiot. Doesn't stop me from feeling nervous about it though. I've never told anyone I love them before"

"You almost slept together, how the hell can you feel nervous around him now?" Kanda chided, "Least the short stack was good for something at least. If it had been Bookman walking in, hevwojld have read the room a lot better than Allen"

"Not funny" Lenalee groaned, that thought hadn't even crossed her mind, "Please don't mention this to anyone, especially Bookman"

"You should know better then to ask"

"Thanks Kanda, and thank you for listening. You really are a great friend"

"Tell anyone I was this nice and I'll kill you" he threatened.

"Yeah yeah" Lenalee giggled. Kanda smiled in return.

* * *

**This one was a bit tricky to write, I had to try and keep each characters personalities along with what ever emotion they were going through. I hope I pulled it off XD Anyways as always please forgive any mistakes I may not have noticed and feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual I've had a busy few days. It's a little longer than the previous 4 so I hope it's worth the wait. Also it had a really awkward part in it to write but it had to be done as I promised my friend I would add it for him XD Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Finally the last group has been successfully evacuated" Allen sighed with exhaustion as he walked back towards town. Kanda was walking moodily beside him.

"Well, everyone but a certain red head that's still refusing to leave for his own good" Kanda grumbled.

"Maybe Lenalee and Bookman have finally gotten through to him" Allen laughed optimistically.

"Wouldnt count on it, he's a lot more head strong then you think"

They'd just returned from seeing the towns people through the mountain pass safely. They had been evacuating them in groups for two days and had just seen the last one to a nearby town at the bottom of the mountain range. Bookman had come up with a plan for removing the innocence. He was certain that the moment they tried however, there would be an earthquake a lot stronger than any the town had experienced before. He had ordered every body in town to evacuate until the place was once again safe to live in. Most were reluctant to leave, but once they were told they would be risking almost certain death, they soon packed up some essentials and valuables before leaving with the promise they may be able to return. Now it was after dark on the second day and as Allen and Kanda walked reluctantly together through town, they heard raised voices as they neared the centre.

"Your leaving now Lavi! Your still not well, now go and wait with the towns people!" Bookman's voice echoed.

"I'm not going anywhere! I can help you guys. Besides my hammers the only thing long enough to escape that hole if the worst was to happen!" Lavi argued back, "I'm a Bookman to and we've been in worse situations than this!"

"The only thing your bothered about is missing out!"

"You think I'm weak just because I got one little injury! I've nearly fully recovered! I'm not going to get in the way old man! I just want to help!"

Kanda and Allen glanced at each other at the sound of the raised voices. It had taken a lot of begging off Lavi to convince Bookman to allow him out of bed after just two days rest, but this argument between the two had been going on since that morning and it didn't look like either were willing to give in. Kanda and Allen both began to run towards the sound before things got out of hand but as they arrived, Lenalee had intervened.

"Maybe you should just listen to Bookman Lavi. Nobody wants to see you get hurt again, your still not a hundred percent" she suggested gently.

"Do you think I'll get in the way to?" he asked her, the betrayal and hurt showed on his face and in his voice.

Her heart broke for him, but she couldn't bare to see him get hurt again. She needed to know he was going to be ok. If that meant making him wait with the towns people, then that's what he should do. It was a hard decision but she had to play the bad guy for his own good

"I think you need to go and recover that's all. We need to no your safe"

"Listen to the girl Lavi! You will get in the way. If you over exert yourself again, we may not be able to protect you" Bookman added.

Allen and Kanda had now joined the group.

"Do you guys think the same way?" Lavi asked, turning towards them a little crestfallen.

"Yes" Kanda agreed with no hesitation.

Lavi's eye widened a little with the sheer craziness in Kanda's tone.

"Erm... er... sorry, but I think you should prioritise your health on this one Lavi" Allen answered, hating being put on the spot like this, "This innocence could cause a lot of problems when we try to remove it. It'll be a task to watch our own backs, never mind someone else's"

"I'm quite capable of watching my own back!" Lavi argued back.

"Lavi please, just go!" Lenalee begged. Lavi was stunned. Hd lost all will to fight at Lenalees words.

"Right, well I guess I better get out of your way then!" Lavi eventually spoke, feeling more hurt than anger. The others opinions he could handle, but Lenalee's had meant the most to him and she thought he was weak. He turned and began walking away refusing to look back.

"Good choice Lavi" Bookman called after him, "We'll send for you when we're done here. Until then please rest"

It took all Lavi had not to give the old man a rude hand gesture as he left. Bookman might care for him, but after everything they had been through together he should know Lavi was made of sterner stuff.

"One of you should escort him" Bookman suggested to the remaining three exorcists as he to began walking away, "He'll be in trouble if he comes across the enemy on his way"

Kanda nudged Lenalee as she stood staring at Lavi's retreating back, sympathy and regret clear on her face.

"Now's your chance to tell him how you feel" he whispered so only she could hear.

"That maybe so" she answered, "But I don't think he'll want to listen to me now"

"Just do it" Kanda shoved her in the direction Lavi had just left, "It's worth a try"

"I'll go" Lenalee gave in just as Allen was about to volunteer, "Go a head and start without me, the sooner this is over the better"

She ran after the red head before anyone Allen could get a word in protest.

* * *

"Hey Lavi wait up!" Lenalee called after him.

Lavi didn't respond or turn around to even acknowledge her.

"Hey did you hear me?" she tried again.

"Please just leave me alone" he answered, he still didn't look at her. He didn't sound angry though, but he did sound upset.

They were making there way up the concrete steps now and Lenalee had noticed he could just use his hammer to get up to the top quicker. However, he had chosen to walk.

"Why are you walking up?" She asked curiously.

"I don't want to over exert myself and cause more problems for you guys" he answered sarcastically.

"Lavi it's only because we all care. No one wants to see you get hurt again, you should still be resting after all"

"I wouldn't be able to rest with all this going on anyways. Besides I feel fine now. You guys just think I'm a liability now"

"That's not true!"

"You all said so"

"I didn't, and I still don't. I just care about you to much to see you get hurt again! I lo..." she trailed off, "Look, Bookman is only trying to protect you. He thinks of you like a son, not just his apprentice. It's not hard to see"

"I'd rather walk in silence if that's ok? I don't even know why your following me. Guess I can't be trusted to walk out of town either" he began to walk faster now the steps were behind him.

Lenalee fell silent. She watched the red head as he walked in front of her. His shoulders were slouched and his expression was sullen. She tried to think of anything to make him feel better but she didn't know where to start. It had been nothing but chaos with Bookman's plans since Lavi had first woken up from his collapse, so they hadn't been able to talk in private since then. She had finally managed to get some alone time with him, but with Lavi in a mood and her voice failing her, it wasn't working out very well.

They'd been walking for what felt like a lifetime to Lenalee in complete silence. It was really dark now and with no light to speak of other then the stars, they were both on alert for danger. They began to go downhill now and Lenalee realised she was running out of time to speak to him. They reached a grassy opening and they both found it would be a perfect place for a rest. Lenalee sat down on a rock and watched Lavi as he did the same, avoiding any eye contact with her. If they were going to talk, it was now or never.

"Erm Lavi?" Lenalee began.

"What?" he gave a short reply, though it was more subdued then angry.

"Are you ok? I mean, I know it's a stupid question, but I don't want us to fall out" she answered him quietly.

"I'm not going to fall out with you over this" Lavi turned and gave her a small smile finally catching her eye, "I just feel a bit let down by everyone that's all. To have you all turn on me like that... well it pissed me off. Especially when you of all people agreed with them. But I'm fine now, honestly"

"I'm sorry" Lenalee looked at the floor. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Don't be, I'm the one that's sorry for being so sulky and stubborn. I've been doing a lot of that lately haven't I?" He laughed, "It's took awhile to sink in, but I know you all really are just showing you care and I've thrown it back in all your faces. I'll apologise to the others when I see them next, but for now I'm sorry Lenalee" he took her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Its understandable, we probably could have handled it better. None of us think your weak, it would be the same if it was any of us that had been injured like you" Lenalee smiled back, relief flowing through her.

"I know" he answered her quietly.

"Besides, sulky Lavi isn't the Lavi I fell in love with" she finally admitted.

"What...?" Lavi squeaked out in shock.

"I love you Lavi" she answered him, no hesitation in her voice or demeanour as she stared him in the eye.

"Do... do you mean that?" he asked seriously, scared it was some kind of joke.

"I do" she answered losing her composure because of his reaction. Had she said something wrong? Was he mad?, "I know this isn't the time or place to mention it. I should have waited. I'm sor..."

"You do know what getting into a relationship with me means don't you?" Lavi cut her off.

"I do"

"Its not going to be easy and no one can find out, especially Bookman"

"I know, but you cant forget about Kamui" she laughed.

"Good point, I think he's worse then Bookman" he shivered, picturing her blue haired older brother chasing him through the order with a huge drill. Then letting himself finally grin, he grabbed Lenalee in his arms and hugged her to him tight, "I love you to" he whispered.

He planted a quick kiss on her lips and she returned it before entwining her fingers with his.

"Come on let's get going" she got up still holding his hand, "It won't be long before they start removing the innocence and I don't think we should be on the mountain when they do" Lenalee suggested.

"I think we'll be perfectly safe here. There was no reports of the earthquakes reaching this far so... we could spend the night here" Lavi joked, refusing to budge off his rock.

"We have no sleeping gear with us or food, so why even suggest that?" Lenalee asked exsapereated.

"Who said we'd be sleeping?" Lavi raised his eyebrow, a look of mischief on his face.

"Then I don't follow you" Lenalee answered confused.

Lavi finally got up and brought himself closer to her, till their faces were inches apart. Bringing his hands to the lower of her back, he pulled her body to his.

"We could finish what we started back at the inn" he wore a suggestive grin on his face.

Lenalee's breath caught in her throat. Well she wasn't expecting this. Her heart began to pound and it was her turn to wonder if he was joking. She soon realised he wasn't when he began to stroke her face with his hand softly. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb waiting for her reply.

"R...really?" she choked out , her mouth was dry.

"No of course not!" Lavi laughed loudly letting go of her as he watched her face fall into anger and embarrassment.

"Lavi!" she shouted out of frustration, "How could you?!" She began to punch his arm causing him to laugh harder.

She went in for another swing only for him to catch her wrist with his hand and bring her body closer to his again, his arm wrapped around the bottom of her back. Once again caught off guard, she found Lavi staring deep into her eyes. All sight of his previous hysterics gone.

"Your cruel" she whispered and was repaid by his lips meeting hers.

She lost the will to fight and melted into the kiss, all tension leaving her body. It was slow and passionate, enough for her legs to go weak. Lavi's strength held her in place, keeping her from falling to the floor. His hand moved further down her back until it was cupping her behind. He squeezed it slightly and this small action caused a jolt through Lenalee's body. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he tilted her head to the side and began to place gentle kisses on her neck. He took it one step further when he was certain she had let her guard completely down, he gently began to suck and nibble it. Every suck and nibble felt like electric shooting through her, her body growing warmer with each one, a little gasp escaping her with each new touch. When he was certain she couldn't stand anymore, Lavi laid her gently down on the grass. Laying with her, he gazed into her eyes as she panted for breath. Satisfied she'd gotten enough he kissed her again, she moaned with the passion he kissed her with. Soon she found his tongue invading her mouth again, she matched it and pushed hers into his mouth in return. She felt his hand slide from her face to her side, slowly it began to undo the buttons on her exorcist jacket. Once done, he began lifting her shirt underneath. Her face grew red as her breasts were exposed to the night air. With no time to dwell on it, she felt his hand begin to massage one and pinch at her nipple with his finger tips. She gasped, her body responding by arching off the ground. A mischievous grin broke out across Lavi's face at her response, he nipped down on it harder causing her to repeat her previous action. He moved his hand across to her other breast and began to massage that one whilst catching her gasp with his mouth clamping back over hers. Lenalee was finding it hard to breath, but that only added to the excitement building inside her. Once her lips were again free she gulped in as much air as she could, that's when she felt Lavi moving lower. His lips clamped over her nipple this time and he began to play with it with his tongue. The sensation caused her to cup his head in her hands and push him down in eagerness. He bit down and she gasped loudly, a jolt of electric shooting through her causing her groin to twist in anticipation. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him eagerly, she could feel a hard object sticking into her leg and knew it was his erection. Taking pleasure in knowing she had done that to him she slid one of her hands into his trousers. She took a firm but cautious grasp of his member, now was his turn to gasp. Separating his lips from her, he looked into her face with surprise. He hadn't expected her to do that and to be honest, neither did she. She now had hold of his erect penis and was stuck on what to do next. Seeing this, he gently placed his hand over hers and began to direct it slowly up and down. Small groans began to escape his lips and once sure she knew what she was doing he left her to do it herself. Seeing how the slight movements with her hand caused such reactions from him, she happily took over. His groans were growing more and more frequent so she felt the need to speed up relishing in the reaction she was getting from him.

"Ah, stop Lenalee" he panted, "I'm don't want to cum yet"

"I'm sorry" she hastily pulled her hand away, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you are doing amazing"

He pulled his shirt over his head and exposed his bare body. Lenalee bit her lip as she gazed over his toned, muscled body. Lavi caught her checking him out and grinned.

"Fair is fair" he said, as he pointed at her exposed chest, causing her cheeks to redden again.

He brought himself closer to her again and pushed her back down into the grass with a seductive kiss. He brought his hand to the hem of her skirt and pushed it up. Grabbing the top of her underwear, he pulled them down past her ankles till they were completely off. Lenalee blushed hard as now Lavi could see all of her. She hid her face behind her hands horrified.

"Your beautiful, you don't need to hide from me" Lavi whispered as he pulled her hands away and kissed her gently.

The kiss once again grew stronger and once Lenalee was lost in it she felt a strange sensation as Lavi moved his hand to between her legs. He began to rub her most private area slowly but with enough pressure to cause her body to respond by pushing herself further into his palm. With every movement of his hand her body matched it with little effort. Little gasps escaped her lips, her body growing warmer and warmer. Lavi swapped to his fingers, he knew now would be a good time to stimulate her clitoris whilst she was off guard, after all, he wanted her best reaction. She groaned loudly and squirmed as Lavi's fingers moved slowly round, adding and removing pressure, gliding over her most sensitive part. Lavi watched her in admiration as she squirmed under the feeling of his touch. He moved in and kissed her hard until her breath was gone and once it had, he pushed his finger into her. She called out loudly as he moved his finger in and out soaking up her cries of bliss. Her body moved with his hand, she was self conscious of how wet she was but it must have been normal as he wasn't complaining. He added another finger and she once again moaned out loudly, she felt something begin to build inside of her. It was something that was crying for release but wasnt allowed to get there. She was panting hard, groaning with every movement when it suddenly stopped and Lavi withdrew his fingers.

"Why did you stop?" she pleaded, needing more.

"Because I want all of you now" he answered. His voice was thick with desire as he undid his trousers and pulled them off.

He positioned himself over her and opened her legs wider for himself. Lenalee felt a strange burning sensation as he slowly pushed his erection inside of her. She cried out as he pushed himself deeper, the pain growing slightly. Lavi stroked her face in reassurance and placed gentle kisses on her mouth as he pushed deeper.

"L...L...Lavi!" she cried.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked a little concerned.

"No please don't!" she gasped out.

"Fuck Lenalee! Your so tight!" he breathed.

Finally he was fully inside her. Lenalee felt full, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure all at once. As her body adjusted to this knew feeling she couldn't have been happier. She was finally at one with the person she loved and she knew he was feeling the same. The previous failed attempts had been worth the wait as now they both knew how the other felt as they took this next step together. Lavi slowly began to move and soon the pain Lenalee had first felt, began to slowly fade as the feeling of release began to build again. She dug her fingers into his back as they swapped heavy kisses, her body meeting his thrust for thrust. Her groans were growing louder and louder, every new one caused Lavi to speed up, moans of pleasure leaving him as well. Soon her breathing was laboured and the pressure was getting harder and harder to hold in. She needed her release and the more she needed it the louder her cries became.

"Lavi please! Lavi!" she called in bliss.

"Cum for me Lena!" he gasped out between breaths.

He bit her neck and that was enough to tip her over the edge. She cried out as she climaxed, her body twitching and shaking as her body let go of the built up tension. Lavi came in the same moment, burying his face in her shoulder as he called out her name. They both collapsed onto each other, breathing heavily as they lay there.

Once they had somewhat recovered, Lavi placed one last kiss on Lenalee's lips before pushing himself off her. Lenalee groaned as she felt his heat leave her body but she was to tired to fight it.

"How are you feeling?" she heard him ask, a little concern in his voice.

"I feel great" she answered honestly as she squirmed on the floor squeezing her legs together to savour the left over feeling he had left there, "What about you? Is your injury ok? You never over did it did you?"

"I'm perfectly fine" he laughed, pulling his trousers back on, "Totally worth missing out on the old mans plans"

"I'm glad" Lenalee slurred, making no motion to move from her spot.

Lavi finished dressing and looked over at Lenalee. She was laying there, skirt still up and chest still out breathing gently. He walked over to her and was about to ask her if she was going to get dressed when he noticed she was sound asleep.

"Typical" he quietly laughed. Closing her shirt and putting her knickers back on for her. He tried his hardest not to wake her up as he gently lifted her off the floor, "I think you'd be comfier in a bed"

Slowly and carefully he cradled her sleeping figure as he carried her the rest of the way to the town at the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile Bookman, Kanda and Allen were all stood around the hole in the middle of the abandoned town. Each were trying to figure out the best course of action to take to prevent less damage.

"Screw it, why don't we just go for it and get it over with?" Kanda hissed with impatience.

"We could have done with Lenalee. She could have removed the innocence faster then any of us could" Allen sighed.

"Are you trying to call me slow short stack?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Allen?!"

"Can we just focus on the task at hand?" Bookman intervened loudly, "Besides, someone has to escort Lavi and I didn't see you two volunteer"

"Didn't get chance" Allen uttered under his breath.

"Right here's the plan" Bookman continued, "Kanda you grab the innocence, with your speed you stand more of a chance"

"Got it" Kanda agreed, flashing a sly smile at Allen's disappointed face.

"Allen, you are to shield him. Prevent any type of object from hitting him"

"Hear that Kanda? Your life is in my hands" Allen flashed Kanda a evil smile in return.

"I'll be here preventing any larger objects from flattening you both whilst your down there" Bookman continued, "I'll also be on guard in case anything else unexpected happens"

"So are we starting now or in the morning?" Allen asked.

"The sooner the better, let's just get this over with" Kanda answered.

"Yes now, we can't delay any longer. There could be more akuma attacks or worse, a Noah" Bookman confirmed.

"Fair point" Allen agreed.

Kanda jumped down the hole to prevent further conversation. The moment he did, the ground began to shake as an Earthquake began to rip through the town.

"Seriously Kanda! A heads up would have been nice!" Allen scolded as he jumped down after him.

The Earthquake intensified and It took all they had to stay balanced on their feet as Kanda took wobbly steps towards the innocence. Rocks began to fall around them and Allen used his arm to shield them both from being hit. Bookman above prevented any larger objects from falling down the hole and squashing them. Dirt was falling all around Kanda and Allen now as the walls of the hole disintegrated with the violent shaking.

"Kanda hurry up! We're about to be buried alive!"

"Shut it short stack! I've almost got it!"

Kanda wobbled closer to the innocence, the Earthquake growing more powerful with every step he took. Allen swatted a large rock away from the blue haired exorcist just as he reached out to wrap his hand around the green glowing orb.

"Now you can't deny the fact I saved your life" Allen goaded earning a glare in return.

Kanda finally touched the innocence but as he did the walls gave way around them. They both looked up just as mounds of earth tumbled towards them.

"Allen! Kanda!" Bookman called out as he watched them both get buried alive.

* * *

**Now you know what I mean by the awkward part XD I've never written anything like that before so I hope I made it believable and did it some justice. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hear is the long awaited chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to upload, it's been a busy couple of weeks. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Lenalee awoke to bright sunshine glaring on her face. She stretched out and felt an unfamiliar ache between her legs, immediately remembering what she had done the previous night, a deep blush spread across her cheeks. She rolled over to bury her face in the pillows and was instead met by Lavi. He was still asleep against the rooms wall with nothing but a thin blanket to keep him warm. She looked around the room and couldn't for the life of her remember getting here. She looked back over to the sleeping red head and smiled.

"He must have brought me here" she thought to herself.

She pushed the blanket off her and made to leave the bed. He had carried her all the way here so the least she could do was bring him breakfast. That was the idea anyway, until her leg got caught in her cover and she fell flat out of bed with a loud thump onto the floor.

"Ow!" she complained as she rubbed her bruised elbow which had taken most of the fall.

"Lenalee are you alright?" Lavi was by her side almost as soon as she had fallen.

"Yeah I'm good" she laughed sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't want to wake you"

"Don't be stupid" he scolded as he helped her off the floor, "Now let me check your elbow"

"It's perfectly fine, honest" she protested.

Nether the less, Lavi took it into his hand and gave it a look over. It was slightly grazed and a bit bruised but nothing serious. He gently kissed it and Lenalee's face immediately burned red.

"There, all better" he smiled playfully at her.

"I..idiot!" she stuttered out, pulling her arm away and earning a laugh from Lavi.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed" he teased.

"And to think I was going to be nice and get you breakfast!"

"I'd rather have you for breakfast"

Lenalee stared in shock, she hadn't expected to be caught off guard like this. She tried her hardest to think of something smart and witty to say back. Lavi slowly brought himself closer to her, a satisfied grin on his face at her loss for words. She was running out of time.

"This time you can go on top" he whispered in her ear.

"Wh...what? We need food not sex! We've only just woke up!" Lenalee blushed hard as she pushed him away earning another laugh.

"Food can wait till after" Lavi whispered as his lips finally met hers.

Lenalee was prepared to fight back, but feeling his kiss she soon lost the will. She melted into the kiss.

"Ok, food can wait" she agreed, as they fell towards the bed.

* * *

"So do you think the others are finished collecting the innocence?" Lavi asked through mouthfuls of croissant.

"I don't know, maybe we should go and see" Lenalee answered as she nibbled on her own pastry.

They were leisurely strolling through town eating their breakfast on the go so they could enjoy the morning air. Both didn't dare to hold the others hand in case by some chance they were spotted by Bookman. For all they knew he might have made it back to town without their knowledge.

"No good for me, they'll only moan I'm in the way if they haven't started yet" Lavi sighed.

"I can't see why they won't have"

"True, Bookman is a 'let's get the job over with' kind of guy. Kanda will definitely want it over with, he's the impatient one and Allen just goes with the flow"

"Either way, we should go check...What's wrong?"

Lavi had cut Lenalee off by placing his arm in front of her, blocking her path. She glanced at his face and was surprised to see a stern expression staring dead ahead.

"Lavi?" she asked timidly.

"We're being watched, there's an akuma straight ahead above that building"

He pointed in the direction he had mentioned. Lenalee looked and could in fact see the top of an akuma sticking out from behind a building. Realising it had been spotted it left its hiding place, rising above the streets and began firing. People in the vicinity began to panic and scream running in all directions.

"Get into cover! We'll take care of this" Lavi shouted as he activated his innocence.

Lenalee followed suit and together they ran towards the akuma. The moment they got close more akuma's appeared from various directions.

"We're surrounded!" Lenalee shouted as she jumped and kicked one out of the sky with her dark boots.

"This is nothing!" Lavi knocked another akuma away with his hammer, "We've faced worse! Plus, I have your back!"

Eventually after a not to length battle, they had cleared the area and took down the remaining akuma together. As they watched it explode, they caught their breath.

"We need to get to the others quick. That battle was to easy so If there weren't that many akuma here, they must be more heading that way!" Lenalee concluded.

"Right, lets go!" Lavi agreed. They both ran towards the mountain town hoping they weren't to late.

* * *

"Hold on you two, I'm going to get you both out of there!"

Bookman was frantically trying to remove the dirt and rubble that had piled upon Allen and Kanda as they had tried to grab the innocence. He had been at it all night and had made progress but not as much as he would have liked. He was exhausted but he knew he couldn't just leave the two exorcists behind, not if there was a slight chance they could still be alive. Thankfully the earthquakes had stopped but Bookman did not know if it was because Kanda had in fact managed to grab the innocence, or the fact it was now buried again.

"Allen! Kanda! If you can hear me, answer me!"

No noise came from below the old mans feet. He stopped and listened, ears perked for any noise that may sound like a voice. Again there was nothing in response, dread flooded through Bookman. They were alive, they had to be. Even if only one of them was, it was better than none. He believed that they both were, he had to, but for now he would take what he could get. He needed to work faster. They had been trapped beneath ground for a good few hours and were surely running out of air, if they hadn't already, but Bookman wouldn't allow himself to think like that.

"Hang in there! I'm trying to get to you as fast as I can!" Bookman shouted and hoped they could hear his every word.

Meanwhile beneath his feet Allan and Kanda were beginning to run out of air. Allen had managed to stop them both being completely buried by using his arm as a shield. It had created an air pocket big enough for them to move a few inches in, however Allen couldn't move for fear the earth above their heads would fall in. Kanda's arm had also been buried in the cave in, just as he'd managed to grab the innocence and this prevented him from getting them free. He had tried to dig his arm out, but every gap he made caused earth to fall into the hole Allen had created. He had no choice but to give up. Now as they both panted for air in the hot and stuffy atmosphere, there wasn't much they could do.

"I can't believe the last person I'm going to see alive is you" Kanda groaned.

"I'm not happy about it either!" Allen shot back, "I'll just let this pile of earth bury us now shall I?"

Kanda could see that Allen was beginning to tire under the pressure he was holding above them both. Double that with the lack of oxygen, Kanda was surprised he'd lasted this long. Kanda mumbled something under his breath that sounded like words and Allen didn't quite catch what he had said.

"What did you say? Better not have been an insult!" He asked a bit annoyed.

"I said good job with your quick thinking!" Kanda glared at him, "Don't make me say it again" he looked away.

"Oh" Allen was lost for words with his surprise, "G..good job on grabbing the innocence and stopping the earthquake. It could have been much worse"

There was a brief pause of mutual respect between them before the awkwardness got to much for them both.

"Still cant believe it's your sorry arse I'm stuck with in here" Kanda pouted.

"If it weren't, you'd be dead right now!" Allen chided back. A small smile spread across their faces, "Still though, we need to preserve air. We should only talk if we need to"

"Yeah" Kanda finished.

Bookman was Beginning to run out of steam. He had been removing dirt and rubble from the hole with his bare hands all night without a break, climbing in and out of the hole with mounds of dirt to remove it. He had tried using tools but they only hindered him. His innocence wasn't suitable enough for the task and he regretted not going to get help from Lavi and Lenalee, he thought he would be able to clear it faster than he was. He'd dug down quite deep but not enough to reach the two exorcists. He only hoped he was doing enough to let more air through until he could reach them. He was focusing on the task at hand when something hit the top of the hole causing a shower of mud to fall upon him. Looking up he saw a flash of light before he was again showered with mud.

"Oh not now!" he exclaimed loudly.

Climbing out of the half filled well, he saw to his dismay he was surrounded by akuma.

"Your going to be sorry you messed with me at this moment!" he threatened them loudly.

He activated his innocence before sending a great number of needles shooting in every direction. He managed to destroy five in one sweep but it was no where near enough to make a dent in there vast number. Now as he dodged shot after shot, destroying what he could as he went his thoughts were on getting Kanda and Allen out of that hole alive.

"Old man!"

Bookman heard a shout from a distance. He thought he was imagining it until he turned and saw Lavi heading straight for him on his hammer. Lenalee was flying beside him with a green flash of her dark boots. Relief washed through Bookman, he had never been so glad to see Lavi disobey his orders then he was right now.

"Fire stamp!" Lavi took down a great number of the Akuma as he arrived to help Bookman.

"Where's Allen and Kanda?" Lenalee asked as she kicked an Akuma away from the exhausted Bookman.

"Their stuck in the well. It caved in on them. I've been trying to dig them out all night. I'm afraid I might be to late to save them!" Bookman explained, "We need to get them out as soon as possible!"

"With this many Akuma it's not going to be easy" Lavi rammed his hammer into an Enemy.

"Lavi! You go dig them out. We've got this! Save our friends please!" Lenalee begged.

"Yes ma'am" Lavi agreed, "But be careful!"

Taking down a few more Akuma on his way, Lavi jumped down the well and broke his fall by jamming his hammer into the side of it. He began to remove the rubble with flicks of his hammer. Sure it wasn't a spade, but it was doing the job, he only hoped he wouldn't hit one of his friends.

"Can you guy's hear me?!" he shouted loudly, "If you can I need you to answer, I need to know how close I am to you both!"

There was no answer.

"Guy's come on! Yu, I know it'll take more then a stupid cave in to defeat you! And Allen, your made of sterner stuff to! Now both of you stop being drama queens and let me know your still alive damn it!"

Not far beneath his feet Kanda opened his eyes groggily. It was hard to breath and he was sweating with the heat. His arm ached and he felt for sure it was broken. His movements felt heavy as he looked over to Allen. The white haired teen also had his eyes closed. Kanda could see he to was sweating also, and his breathing was heavy and laboured. He was barely holding the weight of the earth above their heads, concentration plain on his face. They needed to get out of here soon, it was a race between whether they would run out of oxygen soon, or if Allen would collapse under his exhaustion.

"I'm not going down this easy!" Kanda thought to himself determinedly.

With his arm trapped and no space for him to grasp Mugen, there wasn't much he could do. However he had to try something.

"Heeeey! Hurry up and get us out of here! Do you want us to die or something!" he shouted as loud as he could, choking on the thick air. Sure it was only shouting, but it had to be effective somehow, even if it was only to prove they were still alive, "Do you hear me old man? Get us out!"

Above them Lavi paused. He had heard something. Granted it was muffled, but there was definitely noise. He listened intently and over the sound of the battle above him, he could definitely hear a voice below him. Realisation hit as he knew it had to be one of the trapped exorcists. He began to dig faster, spurred on by the new hope that had built up inside him. He'd only been at it about ten minutes, but he had made great progress in clearing away the dirt.

"Keep shouting, I can hear you! Keep shouting so I know when I'm close, I don't want to hit you guys!" Lavi shouted louder than he did before in hope that they could definitely hear he was coming for them.

Allen thought Kanda's shouting was pointless, all it was doing was wasting what little breath he had left.

"Barely alive down here, move your arse and get us out old man!" Kanda continued to shout.

"Stop...your only going to kill yourself...faster" Allen whispered, but still loud enough Kanda could hear.

"If we're going to die...we might as well go out fighting" Kanda panted.

"I'm sure Bookman is trying, but... there's only so much he... can do"

"Heeeeey! I said we're still alive do..." Kanda attempted to shout again but his voice failed him.

"See... you've pushed yourself to..." Allen trailed off. He listened intently for a moment "I can hear shouting...above us"

"What?"

"I can hear shouting" Allen strained out.

Kanda listened, but with the lack of oxygen in his body, concentration didn't come easily. Eventually after a few moments of trying to focus his senses, he did hear the shouting.

"It sounds like... Lavi" he commented.

"Can you...make out... what he's saying?"

Kanda shook his head.

"I think it's safe to say...he's digging for us though" Allen continued as optimistically as he could manage, gasping for every breath, "Maybe... try shouting again... so he knows we're definitely here"

Kanda noticed Allen was beginning to buckle under the weight he was holding up. Bits of dirt and rock were starting to fall around them and the ceiling, which Allen had created, was getting closer to them. Kanda felt like he could pass out at any moment and never wake up again, so he didn't envy how Allen must be feeling.

"How long...do you think... you can continue holding that...weight above you?" he asked. Every word burning his lungs.

"I'd like to say ages...but I'm afraid maybe ...only a few more minutes" Allen laughed and choked on his painful breaths, this caused him to gasp in what air he could. His drowsiness was winning and the ceiling grew closer still as he began to buckle even more.

"Your doing great short stack... don't give in now" Kanda encouraged, "Lavi you dumb arse...hurry up and dig faster!"

Lavi was digging as fast as he could manage. Between removing the dirt and the blasts from above refilling the hole, it was no easy feat. He was still managing to dig down though. He kept his ears open for any sound from down below, he may of had sharp hearing but the battle above was enough to distort it.

"Come on guys! Please answer me" he half shouted and half pleaded.

He was about to hammer away another chunk of earth when he heard a muffled noise. He paused and listened intently. After a few seconds he heard it again.

"Kanda! Allen! Is that you?" hope filled his voice.

The muffled noise continued. Lavi, now filled with new vigour, began to remove earth at record speeds. Now as he got closer the muffled noises turned into a voice and then the voice turned into shouting.

"Kanda is that you?" Lavi shouted somewhat relieved, "Is Allan ok? Is he with you?"

"Yes...but we're out of time! If you don't get us out now...then you can kiss our arses goodbye!" Kanda's strained voice shouted back, "Allen... Allen can't keep this up much longer!"

"Allen can't keep what up much longer?"

Lavi was met with silence in return.

"Kanda? Kanda answer me!"

Lavi's digging became more frantic.

"Kanda? Allen? Answer me damn it!"

"We're still here... just... we're only protected by my innocence...but I'm so tired" it was Allen's weak voice that answered this time.

Lavi noted that Allen wasn't speaking loudly yet he could hear him clear enough. An idea struck him.

"Allen listen, do you think you have enough strength to push up with your arm?"

"I don't know... maybe... why?"

"When I give the word, I want you to push up with everything you can. I'm going to try and fit my hammer through a gap. I want you and Kanda to grab hold of the handle and I'll extend us out of here"

"If you fail...you know you'll kill us... right?" Kanda spoke again.

Lavi never answered. He wouldn't allow failure. He was going to save them no matter what. For himself and more importantly, for Lenalee. He wouldn't be the reason she lost two of her closet friends.

"Are you ready Allen?" Lavi shouted.

"I... guess"

"Ok... Now!" Lavi commanded.

Allen pushed up with all his strength. Screaming in agony as he pushed his oxygen lacked, exhausted body past it's limit's. The ground moved up, it wasn't much, but it still created a gap big enough for Lavi's hammer to slide through.

"Can you guys see it!?" Lavi asked.

"Got it!" Kanda shouted back.

"Extend!"

Lavi's hammer sent him soaring into the air on it's handle. He looked down and relief flowed through him as he watched Kanda shoot out of the ground, Allen tightly held between his legs. Landing not far from the battle, Lavi ran to where his hammer had set the two injured exorcists down. Both were gulping in air, unable to stand, Allen barely holding onto consciousness.

"Thank God your both alive" Lavi exhaled.

"It will take more than that to kill me" Kanda pouted.

"Thanks for getting us out of there" Allen wheezed, "We were nearly goners"

"No problem" Lavi smiled, "Though, why did you pull Allen out with your legs Yu?"

Kanda glared at him from where he was lying.

"One, you nearly ripped my arm off when you extended us out of there. It was trapped in the mud by the way. Two, that arm is broke and I happen to have the innocence we were after clamped in it. Three, if I had to use my other arm to grab your hammer, only my legs were free. Allen's sorry arse couldn't well grab it. Four, never call me Yu again, I swear I'll kill you! And finally... thank you..." Kanda trailed off.

Lavi and Allen stared at him dumb founded. They glanced at each other before finally laughing.

"Ow that hurts!" Allen complained.

"You two rest up" Lavi finally stood up, "I'm going to go and help the others. The Akuma are heading this way . I guess they've figured out the innocence is hear now"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kanda growled before struggling to his feet, "I'll help to"

"Really in your condi ..." Lavi trailed off at the death stare he was receiving from Kanda in return, "Do what makes you happy" he laughed nervously" Though to himself Lavi was thinking how they had made him sit out when it was him who was injured.

* * *

Sat on the ground, breathing hard from fighting numerous Akuma, Bookman looked around himself. Lavi was sprawled across the floor flat on his back staring at the sky as he caught his breath. Lenalee not to far away was sat against a broken down wall resting. Allen was sat next to her, he had his eyes closed and Bookman was certain he had fallen asleep. Kanda, who had managed to join in the fight despite his exhaustion and broken arm, was stood staring at the innocence in his palm. They had managed to slay all of the enemy, though it had taken quite some time and a lot of near misses. Now as they rested, Kanda spoke.

"All that drama for such a small thing" he spoke half to himself and half to the others as he continued to stare at the innocence, "Is It really worth it?"

"You already know the answer to that Kanda. We need them so the millennium Earl can't follow through with his plans" Lenalee scorned.

"Yeah I know. It was more of a statement"

"Hows the arm Yu?" Lavi asked as he sat up.

"It's healed, you know I heal faster than normal, and I'm going to use it to strangle you if you don't stop calling me Yu!"

"I'm sorry. Allen, Kanda, if it wasn't for me sending Lavi and Lenalee away, you'd probably have been out of that hole faster" Bookman finally spoke, "You both almost died because of me"

"Hey old man no one blames you" Lavi comforted him, a little surprised at his mentors sudden change in emotions, "You were just doing what you thought was best. You couldn't have predicted the future"

"Yeah don't worry about it" Allen, who had cracked one eye open, reassured him.

"Yeah" came Kanda's short reply.

"Even so, this could have all been avoided if I had stopped being so stubborn" Bookman continued.

"Come on Panda! You did it because you care about me, now stop feeling sorry for yourself, we're all still alive and we have the innocence. So mission success" Lavi grinned.

"If I weren't afraid I'd trigger another concussion in you, I'd smack your head again" Bookman threatened, and more calmly added, "But I guess your right"

Silence engulfed them for awhile as they rested a little longer.

"Let's get out of here" Kanda spoke, "We can send all the towns folk home and rest up before the journey back to the order"

"I agree" Lenalee added, "More Akuma could be coming so the sooner we set out the better"

"Plus we all look like we've been dragged though a pig sty" Lavi laughed as he got up.

It was true, all of them, especially Kanda, Allen and Lavi, all looked a little worse for wear. They were covered in dirt and their clothes were ripped. It would have been hard to recognise them if it weren't for the distinctive badge on their uniforms.

"I kind of like this rough and ready look on you" Lenalee whispered to Lavi as she strolled past him as he helped Allen onto his feet.

"Did I just hear that right?" Allen asked shocked.

"You heard nothing!" Lavi blushed as Allen quietly laughed at him.

* * *

**Well there will be one more chapter added then this fic is finished and I'll move onto my next idea. Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it .**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Lenalee left the nurse's office in a semi daze. It had been 5 months since the adventures in the mountain town, and also since she had started a secret relationship with fellow exorcist, plus junior Bookman, Lavi. As she walked along with the tray of teas and coffees she had prepared for staff members, she bumped into something soft but sturdy. She ended up spilling most of the cups in the process at the sudden jolt.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as she hastily bent down to pick up smashed remnants of what was once a cup.

"Here, I'll help" A familiar voice offered.

Lenalee looked up and came face to face with Kanda. Immediately guessing it was him she had crashed into, she uttered an apology.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention"

"Don't worry about it"

They stood up and Kanda placed what he had collected back onto the tray Lenalee was carrying then took it off her and placed it on a nearby balcony.

"So what's the verdict?" Kanda asked quizzically. He glanced in the direction she had just walked from.

Lenalee didn't answer. Instead she nodded her response to him with a sullen expression.

"I see" he sighed, "So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. He's due back off his mission tomorrow. So I have tonight to think it all over" she answered quietly.

"So are you going to go through with it?" Kanda asked sympathetically.

"How can I not? Anything else doesn't seem bearable!"

Allen had arrived a few moments ago and had been quietly listening to the conversation from around a corner. He hadn't wanted to barge in on what seemed to be a private discussion, but now he felt like a sleuth. This was much worse then just passing by and interrupting for a few seconds.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Kanda continued.

"I really don't know. He might be angry, he might get upset. I can't see any other reaction from a Bookman that's not supposed to even be in a relationship to be honest. Either way I still need to tell him. Even if his reaction isn't good"

Allen was taken by surprise. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do, was she?

"It may seem like a mess now, but I know everything is going to work out in the end" Kanda tried to reassure her, "You'll always have me, though I'll kill the guy if he does anything to upset you"

"I hope your right. Even if we have to hide the truth from everyone. Though killing him might be a bit far" she tried to smile, a slight tear in her eye.

Kanda gently wiped it away.

"If only everyone could see your kind side" Lenalee laughed, "I'm glad I've got you on my side"

"Just be thankful you get to see it" he pouted, "It's only because I've known you since we were kids"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And because you care about me?" She teased.

"Urgh your annoying"

Lenalee sprang a sudden hug on a startled Kanda, who stiffened instantly. This action proved to much for Allen, who shot from his hiding place.

"Your cheating on Lavi with Kanda aren't you? How could you do such a thing? I never expected this kind of behaviour from either of you. Lavi is going to be heart broken. On the plus side Kumui is going to kick your arse Kanda!" Allen shouted.

"Keep your voice down you fool. You couldn't be any further from the truth" Kanda growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, well explain this!" Allen indicated Lenalee clinging to Kanda's arm like a deer caught in headlights.

"How long were you listening for?" she asked timidly.

"Long enough" he replied sharply, "How could you?"

"I already told you it's not what you think. Now pipe down before I make you" Kanda threatened.

"Me and Kanda aren't together. I cant believe you would think so little of me!" Lenalee scolded, "And to eavesdrop on top of that! You had no right!"

"Well maybe next time don't stand in hallways talking about personal matters" Allen shot back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kanda butted in.

"I'm trying to protect my friends feelings!" Allen argued.

"Well maybe get your facts right first!"

"I thought I was a friend to you Allen" Lenalee looked hurt, "Kanda was just cheering me up. I've got to go!" She rushed off, tray of cups back in hand, towards the kitchens.

"Well done idiot. This is the last thing she needs"

"Why is she breaking up with Lavi though?" Allen asked confused, "Is the pressure of hiding it getting to much for her? Has she fallen out of love with him? Is there ? What's going on?"

"You need to talk to her. It's not my place" Kanda turned and skulked off in the opposite direction annoyed. The conversation was immediately put to an end.

Allen stood for a few moments in disbelief before making up his mind. He walked off in the direction Lenalee had gone. If she wouldn't tell him, in the very least he could apologise to her for how he had acted.

* * *

Walking into Kumui's office with a cup of coffee for him in his favourite bunny cup, Lenalee was surprised to see Bookman and Lavi sat in discussion with her brother. She knew they were back today but she had expected to of heard when they had arrived. Nether the less she strolled into the room and placed the tray holding the cup on her brothers desk.

"Ah Lenalee my darling sister, thank you so much. Give your brother a hug" Kumui gushed as he usually did in the presence of his younger sister.

"Urgh no thanks" Lenalee shot him down to which he slumped at his desk. She turned to greet the others and almost melted when she saw the grin on Lavi's face in his happiness to see her. God she had missed him. Holding herself together she greeted them, "Bookman, Lavi, welcome back. Is there anything I can get you both?"

"No thank you dear" Bookman answered politely.

"No thanks" Lavi smiled with a mischievous wink.

"I'll be going then" she excused herself with a smile and made for the door. She didn't want to get in the way of anything important.

"Wait up I'll walk with you" Lavi shouted from behind her, "We're finished up here anyways"

"Oh are you sure?" she asked glancing at Bookman. She didn't want the old man figuring out what was going on between them, and may find it fishy them leaving together.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lavi laughed, figuring out why she looked so scared.

Walking out into the hallway with Lavi in tow, Lenalee was conflicted. Maybe now would be the perfect time to talk to him, but he'd just got back, she didn't want to upset him or make him angry, maybe he should rest first. She thought back to the night before when Allen had come to apologise to her. She remembered how she had broke down and confessed everything to him. It had been so easy to talk then, so why would it be harder to talk to Lavi? As they both walked on in silence she began to feel more awkward.

"Erm, Lenalee?" Lavi asked sheepishly after awhile, "Is there something wrong? Only, you haven't spoken a word to me or looked at me since leaving the office"

"Oh sorry" she muttered, then taking a deep breath she turned to face him, "We need to talk"

Lavi's face instantly fell. She felt bad but her nerves were getting the better of her. She had to do this now or who knows how long it would drag out for. Looking around to make sure no one was around to over hear, she ushered him to a secluded corner and took another deep breath to clear her thoughts.

"Your scaring me Lenalee, what's going on? Is..is there a problem between us?" the hurt was clear in his voice as he searched her face for clues.

"Lavi" she began gently, her stomach churned in knots as she spoke, "I love you, I really do, so please remember that"

"I love you to, so what's the problem?" confusion was now etched on his face.

Lenalee swallowed, her mouth had gone extremely dry.

"I..I.." she swallowed again before making steady eye contact, "We.."

"Please don't break up with me Lena"

Lenalee was caught off guard when Lavi spoke. His voice had cracked and a single tear rolled down his cheek from his uncovered eye. She hadn't expected this and she lost the will to speak. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her tightly to him in an embrace.

"Is it because we're hiding our relationship? Has it got to much for you? Because if it has, I'll tell Bookman, we'll tell everyone. I'Il deal with the fall out. If not please tell me how I can fix it, just please don't end things. I love you to much to lose you"

Lenalee pulled away from him slightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You would risk everything for me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I would. I love you"

"I wasn't goin..."

"Lavi!" a booming voice interrupted them and they sprang apart from each other.

It was to little to late however as Bookman and Kumui were glaring at them both from where they stood.

"We're leaving the order now Lavi! Get your things now!" Bookman shouted.

"How could you betray my trust like this?" Kumui cut in anger filled him as he directed it at Lavi, "You better leave now before I do something I probably won't regret!"

"But.." Lenalee was cut off before she could even get a sentence started.

"Get moving now boy!" Bookman continued.

"Can you just listen to me for a moment please?" Lavi began to plead.

"Get moving now!" Kumui shouted. He tried to take a step forward when he realised something or rather, someone, was holding him back.

Nobody had noticed the arrival of Allen and Kanda. They had been walking nearby when they had heard the loud occurrence and rushed to see what it was. Kanda was the one that was now holding back Kumui, much the mans annoyance.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lavi defended, "We love each other! I'm human. I can't just turn my feelings off. Even you have them Old man. You can't deny that"

"I put my job as a Bookman above everything else and so should you. I haven't trained you for nothing, now stop this nonsense. We're leaving!" Bookman growled.

"Damn right he is! Kanda let me go!" Kumui fought against his restrainer, "My poor Lenalee, you've led her astray. How could you?"

"Stop being so dramatic" Kanda rolled his eyes, "She's her own person"

"Did you two know?" Kumui turned on Allen and Kanda now. Mistrust was all over his face.

Both of them didn't answer. Allen stood by awkwardly and Kanda just stared back with his arms folded.

"I can't believe this! Both of you get out of my sight now! I can't trust anyone with my precious Lenalee now. You can all stay away from her!"

Lenalee had had enough. Both Bookman and Kumui were quick to blame Lavi and now Allen and Kanda to. It was like she was a child that could do no wrong and didn't know any better. She walked over to her brother who turned to look at her with surprise, and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone, including Bookman, stopped arguing and stared in shock.

"Stop treating me as if I don't know what I'm doing, I am not a child! Don't blame the others for hiding it from you, I asked them to so that's also on me. Maybe if you were more understanding and less like this" she indicated his whole body to point out his temper tantrum, "I would have come to you. I love him and he loves me, he treats me well and I know he would never do anything to hurt me"

Kumui looked at his sister wide eyed as he cradled his stinging cheek. He looked at the floor before speaking again.

"At least tell me how long it's been going on for?" he asked sullenly.

"Since our mission in the mountain town"

"Really that long?"

"Yes"

"Wow, I can't believe you betrayed me for so long"

"Kumui!"

"Are you definitely happy?"

"I am"

"And he's never hurt you?"

"Kumui!" Lenalee sighed exasperated, "No never"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to except it" he sulked, "If it means I won't lose you that is"

"Thank you" Lenalee smiled as she gave her brother a hug.

"Well I don't except anything!" Bookman roared, breaking up the moment, "Get your arse together boy and get moving! We aren't staying here a second longer!"

"I can't leave! Please don't make me!" Lavi pleaded.

"You either leave with me now willingly, or I'll make you leave!"

"You can't do this, I'll just find my way back to her!"

"A compromised Bookman, cant be a Bookman. We record history, we're not supposed to be part of it! Leave now with me or die. You know to much for me to just leave you to wander around freely!"

Everyone gasped at Bookman's words. Surely he didn't mean it.

"I don't believe you" Lavi challenged.

Bookman's expression was full of anger as he made one of his needles appear and marched towards the red head. Lavi stood firm refusing to believe his mentor would harm him. Lenalee wasn't going to take the chance however as she pushed herself between the two, the needle stopping inches from her throat.

"Don't hurt him please!" she begged tears streaming down her face, "I'm pregnant! You can't hurt him he's going to be a dad. Don't take the father of my child away please!"

The needle fell from Bookman's hand as his mouth gaped open. Kumui practically fainted and Allen and Kanda glanced at each other with uncertain looks. Lenalee slowly opened her eyes that she had clenched shut. She watched the reaction of Bookman and her brother before looking over to Allen and Kanda, they already knew of course but she needed the reassurance she had done the right thing in blurting it out the way she did. They were both peering behind her, their faces concerned.

"Oh no, I didn't want to tell him this way" she panicked as she turned slowly round to face her boyfriend.

She was met by a chest instead as he pulled her tightly to him in an embrace. He buried his face in her hair.

"Is it true?" he whispered.

"Yes" she replied, placing her arms on his sides, "I'm just over four weeks"

"So you weren't going to break up with me?"

"Never, I love you to much"

He embraced her harder.

"I'm going to be and uncle!" Kumui butted in sending Lavi flying to the floor as he grabbed his sister for a hug.

"Ah! Kumui you idiot!" Lenalee complained as he crushed her to him.

"Are you ok?" Allen asked as he helped Lavi to his feet.

"Y.. yeah" Lavi tried to smile.

"Congratulations" Allen smiled back. Kanda nodded his approval just behind Allen.

Bookman had been stood by quietly watching the scene unfold. He turned and began to walk away. Lavi noticed this and pulled himself away from the group, he was mostly glad to get away from the death stare Kumui kept shooting at him when Lenalee wasn't looking.

"Hey old man" he called after the retreating Bookman, "Please can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about" Bookman answered without turning around but stopping in his tracks, "I'm leaving the order now. I won't be coming back"

"Please don't leave. I can still be a Bookman" Lavi offered.

"Being a Bookman means no attachments. You have attachments now. You can't be a Bookman anymore. The only reason I'm letting you live is because I trust you to take what you know to the grave, nothing more"

"We can change that. Being a Bookman means not being part of history but to stand by and record it. Well why don't we become part of history now? Times change. Why can't we?"

"It's not as simple as that"

"It can be. We're the last Bookman's, at least for now. Let's change things up. You mean a lot to me. You've raised and taught me since I was a child. I think of you as a dad and I'd like you to think of my child as your grandchild"

Bookman finally turned to face Lavi. Tears were streaming down his face and he wore a tiny smile.

"I need to leave, just for a while. When I come back, we can talk"

Lavi nodded. Bookman turned around again and walked away. This time Lavi didn't follow but watched him leave. Lenalee came and stood quietly beside him. When Lavi noticed she was there, she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine. We'll see him again soon I'm sure" Lavi smiled at her brightly.

She smiled back and he placed his arm over her shoulder. They slowly walked back towards the others.

"So do you think the baby will have my eyes?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Well as long as it doesn't come out wearing an eye patch, I'm happy either way" she laughed.

* * *

**Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the way I chose to finish it. I know it took me awhile to upload but I've been extremely busy. Keep a look out for more fanfics I'll be writing in the future. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
